The present invention relates to a device for restraining paint cans on paint can stirring apparatus and, in particular, it relates to a device for restraining different-shape-cover paint cans the paint of which is to be stirred.
As is known, paints are usually packaged in paint cans which can be mounted, for stirring, on a stirring apparatus, the paint held in the cans being stirred by a small shaft projecting from the can cover and provided, at the top thereof, with a small fork the arms of which upward extends.
Other known paint can stirring apparatus comprise a plurality of paint can receiving shelves or tables, specifically designed to drive a plurality of paint stirring shafts for stirring the paint of a plurality of paint cans arranged in an adjoining relationship on the apparatus shelf elements.
In this connection it should be pointed out that these paint stirring apparatus must be necessarily provided with paint can restraining members for firmly locking the paint cans during the paint stirring operation.
These restraining elements, in particular, usually comprise cam elements firmly engaging the paint can covers: however, since the height of the paint cans can vary from can to can, conventional paint can stirring apparatus can be exclusively used with paint cans provided with like can covers.